tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alien
[[Datei:Aliens_2003.jpg|thumb|360px|'Alien']]Ein Alien (lat. alienus: "fremd", "fremdartig", dt.: Außerirdischer) ist eine Lebensform, die auf der Erde weder beheimatet noch entstanden ist. Allgemeine Beschreibung Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Leben außerhalb der irdischen Biosphäre existiert oder existieren kann. Aber schon in der Antike machte man sich naturphilosophische Gedanken über außerirdisches Leben, was eigentlich auf mythische Motive zurückgeht. Der italienische Priester, Philosoph und Astronom Giordano Bruno (1548-1600), der durch die Kirche wegen Ketzerei und Hexerei auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurde, meinte, dass das Weltall unendlich sei und dass es auch auf anderen Planeten unendlich viele Lebewesen gebe. Auch Immanuel Kant befasste sich mit der Frage, ob es Leben auf anderen Planeten geben kann, was er in seinem Werk Von den Bewohnern der Gestirne von 1755 thematisierte. Es bleibt weiterhin spekulativ, ob sich auf anderen Planeten überhaupt Leben entwickeln könnte. Wie außerirdisches Leben aussehen könnte, bleibt weiterhin fragwürdig, desgleichen ob sich darunter weitere humanoid gebaute Spezies befinden. Bei der Vorstellung, dass es auch Leben auf anderen Planeten geben könnte, stellten sich die Menschen die Frage, wie eine Kontaktaufnahme aussehen könnte. So schlug der deutsche Arzt und Astronom Franz von Paula Gruithuisen im 19. Jahrhundert vor, in den Weiten Sibiriens ein riesiges Steckrübenfeld in Form des Satzes von Pythagoras anzulegen, damit Mondbewohner sie erblicken können. 1919 versuchte der Radiopionier Guglielmo Marconi außerirdische Radiosignale zu empfangen, was jedoch nicht bestätigt werden konnte. Der britische Physiker Stephen Hawking vertritt die Meinung, dass eine Kontaktaufnahme zwischen Menschen und Außerirdischen sehr gefährlich sein würde, da außerirdische Zivilisationen die Erde als Ressourcenquelle betrachten könnten und sie daher ausplündern wollen. Daher würde er es für besser halten, wenn die Erde für Außerirdische unentdeckt bleiben würde. [[Datei:Wells_WotWs.jpg|thumb|200px|H. G. Wells' War of the Worlds''Umschlag von ''Classics Illustrated #124 (Januar 1955)]]Der britische Schriftsteller H. G. Wells verarbeitete die ersten literarisch-fiktiven Begegnungen zwischen Menschen und Außerirdischen. So beschreibt er in seinem 1898 erschienenen Roman [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Krieg_der_Welten Der Krieg der Welten] eine Invasion im Vereinigten Königreich durch Marsianer, die der Autor als quallenartig beschreibt, und im 1901 erschienenen Roman [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_ersten_Menschen_auf_dem_Mond Die ersten Menschen auf dem Mond] stoßen die Protagonisten auf dem Mond auf ameisenartige Außerirdische, die Seleniten genannt werden. In der Science-Fiction-Literatur und in Science-Fiction-Filme wird üblicherweise dargestellt, dass Außerirdische die Erde erobern wollen, wie beispielsweise in den Filmen Kampf der Welten (1953), Independence Day (1996), Mars Attacks! (1996) und Krieg der Welten (2005). So entstand der Stereotyp der bösartigen Außerirdischen, die alles erobern und zerstören wollen. Wenige Filme zeigen, dass Aliens auch aus friedlichen Gründen zur Erde kommen können, wie z.B. Der Tag, an dem die Erde stillstand (1951), E.T. – Der Außerirdische (1982) und Sternenkind – Koi Mil Gaya (2003). thumb|left|160px|Angeblich echtes Foto eines Gray-Aliens von der Bruchlandung bei Roswell Einige Menschen sind der Auffassung, dass technologisch fortgeschrittene Außerirdische in der Lage sein könnten, die Erde beispielsweise mit Raumschiffen zu besuchen. Es halten sich hartnäckig Gerüchte über Sichtungen von UFOs, und es gibt und gab sogar Leute, die von sich behaupteten, einst von Außerirdischen entführt worden zu sein, wie z.B. das Ehepaar Betty und Barney Hill und der Autor Whitley Strieber. Es gibt sogar Verschwörungstheoretiker, die behaupten, dass die Existenz Außerirdischer gezielt vor der allgemeinen Menschheit geheim gehalten wird. So hält sich hartnäckig die Behauptung, dass im Sommer 1947 ein UFO in der Nähe der Kleinstadt Roswell im US-Bundesstaat New Mexico abgestürzt sei und das US-Militär das UFO und angebliche Überreste von Außerirdischen unter Verschluss hält. Trotz der Aussage, dass das vermeintliche Roswell-UFO in Wahrheit ein experimenteller Wetterballon sei, bleiben die Menschen bei der Meinung, dass außerirdische Technologie heimlich erforscht wird. Einige Leute spekulieren über die Möglichkeit, dass Außerirdische bereits in der Frühgeschichte der Menschheit die Erde besucht haben. So seien all die mythologischen Götter der alten Kulturen in Wahrheit Außerirdische gewesen. Einer der populärsten Befürworter dieser Spekulation ist der Schweizer Autor Erich von Däniken. Aliens in TMNT Im ''TMNT''-Franchise werden die Turtles aufgrund ihrer für die Menschen furchterregende Erscheinung des Öfteren für Aliens gehalten. Jedoch ist außerirdisches Leben im Franchise real, so dass die Turtles im Verlauf ihrer Abenteuer auf viele außerirdische Lebensformen stoßen, seien es spätere Freunde oder Feinde. Mirage Comics *Das Mutagen, auch bekannt als Ooze, wurde von den außerirdischen Utroms entwickelt um eine Maschine zu bauen, mit der sie in ihrer Heimatwelt zurückkehren wollen. Die Turtles stoßen im Verlauf ihrer Abenteuer auch auf weitere verschiedene Außerirdische, wie die Föderation und die Triceratonier. In der vierten Staffel schließlich erscheinen die Utroms offen auf der Erde und öffnen so eine friedliche Verbindung zwischen Menschen und Außerirdischen. IDW Comics *Die Utroms sind in den IDW Comics bösartige, eroberungssüchtige Aliens, die sich mit einer Reihe von außerirdischen Völkern, die der verstorbene Imperator Quanin unterjocht hat, tödliche Feinde einhandelt haben. Mit der Zerstörung des Utrom-Imperiums hat Krang, Quanins Sohn, den Plan gefasst, die Erde in eine neue Heimat für die letzten Überlebenden seines Volkes zu verwandeln - ein Prozess, bei dem alles bislang bekannte Leben auf der Erde vernichtet werden würde. Cartoonserie (1987) *Die Turtles stoßen auf ihren außerirdischen Erzfeind Krang, finden in den Neutrinos Freunde und stoßen auf zahlreiche Vertreter weiterer, meistens feindlich gesinnter Alienrassen, wie den bösartigen Kriegsherren Lord Dregg. Cartoonserie (2003) *Genau wie in den Mirage Comics begegnen die Turtles den Utroms, der Föderation und den Triceratoniern als ersten Außerirdischen. Einer ihrer Hauptfeinde ist der Utrom-Renegat Ch'rell, der in seiner Identität als Utrom Shredder seine auf der Erde gestrandeten Artgenossen vernichten möchte. *Weitere wichtige Antagonisten in Sachen Aliens werden von der irdischen Organisation Earth Protection Force und deren Anführer Agent Bishop personifiziert. Animationsserie (2012) *In dieser Version bekommen es die Turtles mit den Kraang zu tun, feindseligen Aliens aus der Dimension X, deren Bestreben es ist, die Erde für den Fortbestand ihrer Rasse an ihre eigenen Lebensbedingungen anzupassen. Später muss April O'Neil die Erkenntnis hinnehmen, dass sie zum Teil Erbinformationen der Kraang besitzt, da die Kraang dereinst am Erbgut ihrer Mutter experimentiert hatten. *Ab dem Finale der dritten Staffel werden weitere Alienrassen vorgestellt, darunter die Salamandrianer, die Äonen und die Daagon. Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze *Eine aus der Endversion entfernte Szene sollte enthüllen, dass Professor Jordan Perry in Wahrheit ein getarnter Utrom sei. Doch man hatte es gelassen, da man Verwechslungen mit dem außerirdischen Bösewicht Krang aus der 1987er Cartoonserie vermeiden wollte. Siehe auch * Aliens Mirage Comics *Utrom *Die Föderation *Triceraton IDW Comics *Quanin 1987 Serie *Dimension X **Krang **Neutrinos *Lord Dregg 2003 Serie *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **S-Gray Aliens 2012 Serie *Kraang **Kraang Prime und Kraang Sub-Prime *Salamandrianer **Mona Lisa/Y'gythgba und G'thraka **Newtralizer *Vreen *Äonier *Daagon *Königin Hiidrala Filme *Jordan Perry Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales